


Evenings

by jetred



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetred/pseuds/jetred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie Wooster comes to a revelation about how he'd like to spend his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Not entirely sure I've got Bertie's tone of writing quite correct, so I may revise it later.

It was an evening much like any other, but as Jeeves entered the room with my traditional evening drink, I suddenly recalled an occurrence from earlier in the day that I had intended to discuss with said valet. 

“Jeeves, do you know what Binky said to me during lunch at the drones?”

“No, sir.”

“He said to me that the delights of women were 'not his cup of tea'.”

Jeeves momentarily halted his pouring, but quickly seemed to gather himself, returning to the task at hand as he replied, “Indeed, sir?”

“And you know, Jeeves, I'm not entirely sure they're mine, either.”

At this he placed the flask down on the table, and, while looking at me with the expression he uses when he's not entirely certain what I'm getting at, quietly asked, “Sir?”

“I posit, if posit is indeed the right word, that I'd rather spend time at the Drones club than with any member of the fairer sex. And so I've given them up. I don't suppose Aunt Agatha will be all too chuffed, but dash Aunt Agatha. I rather think I'd prefer to spend my evenings with you than in the clutches of whatever woman she picks out for me next. I'd rather spend my evenings with you than with anyone, come to think of it.”  


Now here there was a pause, and I wondered briefly if I had said something to offend Jeeves, but the look upon his face was not the tight-lipped expression I know from a ticked-off valet, but a pensive one. Shortly, he spoke again.

“...May I speak freely for a moment, sir?”

“You may,” I said, eager to hear his thoughts.

“I'd rather spend a single evening with you than spend all the evenings I have left with anyone else on earth.”


End file.
